Accidentaly In Love
by gotic-girl1
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser la nueva de la clase, ser acosada por tus compañeros y que el nuevo maestro suplente te mueva el tapete? Kuchiki Rukia bienvenida a tu nueva escuela.


Hola a todos. Primeramente he de decir que esta sera la primera vez que publique algo en esta página, este fanfic en realidad tiene alrrededor de 1 año que lo escribi, pero esta historia asi como otras que he escrito las publique en un foro dedicado al ichiuki, asi que por primera vez me he decidido a publicarlo aquí. Esta es una historia que surgio en un momento de alocada inspiracion de mi parte, espero que sea de su agrado y me digan si les gusto o no. Espero y poder continuar subiendo mis historias y aun mas que les agrade, acepto sus comentarios criticas todo menos insultos..

**Disclamer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen y son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solamente los utilizo humildemente para mis perversiones y locuras.

_**Sumary: ¿que puede ser peor que ser la nueva de la clase, ser acosada por tus compañeros y que el nuevo maestro suplente te mueva el tapete? Kuchiki Rukia bienvenida a tu nueva escuela.**_

"**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE"**

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**POV Rukia**_

_Faltaba poco para poder alcanzar a chappy, corria como loca, tratando de atraparlo, pero el solo seguia movendo su esponjosita y pequeña colita frente a mi. Mientras corria, no me di cuenta de que una rama de un frondoso arbol por el que pase estaba por encima de la tierra. Y ¡puf! Aterrice sobre mi trasero. ¡rayos! Estaba tan cerca. Me levante quejandome del golpazo que me di. Por mas que trate de saber a donde habia ido chappy, no lo encontre. Vaya mi suerte. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿en donde diablos me encontraba?el bosuqe estaba demasiado verde y lleno de plantas de todos los colores. Si no creyera en esas cosas diria que estaba en el pais de las maravillas, al menos en ese lugar alicia tenia a un conejote como amigo. En cambio el mio se escondio entre el pasto del lugar. Una fresca brisa golpeo contra mi cara. Olia tan bien el aire, era una mezcla de flores, arboles y aire puro. Que mejor para relajarse que un lugar como este. El cielo estaba tan claro y azul. A lo lejos se podia oir el suave sonido de los pajarillos can…¡que diablos! ¿Desde cuando el canto de los pajaros sonaba como la maravillosa voz de chester bennington? ¿cuando fue que mutaron las aves que no me di cuenta? ¿ acaso ese pajaro se habia comido a mi amado chester? ¿ o peor aun chester hacia digievolucionado?...ay dios que viene luego, ¿una amenaza zombi? Una invasion alienigena? Una profecia maya? Una lucha entre jedis?_

_Rukia…Rukia…¡rukia!_

—¡que, que! —grite levantandome de golpe de mi cama. Acaso estaba soñando?, bah que mal. Me talle los ojos con las manos, frente a mi se encontraba mi nana, con una cara que para que les cuento—¿Qué pasa nana? Porque me levantas, que no ves que quiero dormir otro rato—tome nuevamente el edredon morado de mi cama y me volvi a acostar, tapandome con el.

—pero rukia-sama, son las 6:20 va a llegar tarde a la escuela—oi decir a mi nana.

—¡QUE! —me levante nuevamente de golpe, diablos era demasido tarde —el despertador no sono, ya se me hizo tarde! ¡voy a llegar tarde!—baje a toda prisa de mi cama, por poco y me tropiezo con las sabanas, tome el uniforme que tenia sobre la mesita de noche y me meti a toda velocidad al baño que estaba en mi cuarto. Como es uqe me habia quedado dormida. Maldito renji, si anoche no me hubiera hablado por telefono hasta entrada la noche no me hubiera desvelado. Me desvesti lo mas rapido que pude. Abri la ducha sin importarme la temperatura del agua. Termine de bañarme en menos de 10 minutos. Me coloque el uniforme que constaba de una falda minuscula de color gris, por fortuna debido a mi compleja estatura la falda me llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, evitando enseñar mas de la cuenta. Abotone lla camisa blanca y los zapatos. Por poco y me caigo al salir del baño, mire el reloj 6:35, ja, que rapida, ni el mismo flash era tan rapido como yo. Me seque el cabello con la toalla. Ahora empezaba la batalla interminable que tenia con mi cabello. Por mas que lo peinaba siempre quedaba todo alborotado. Casi podia jurar que tenia vida propia. ¡ala Mierda! Era imposible dominar a esa fiera cabelluda. Lo cepille lo mejor que pude y aunque no me convencio el resultado, deje la batalla por la paz.

Sali rapidamente del baño, baje las escaleras de la segunda planta, me coloque mi mochila que la noche anterior ya habia preparado.

—no piensas desayunar niña—me pregunto mi nana desde la puerat de la cocina.

—lo siento ¡ya se me hizo tarde!...pero no te preocupes nana comparare algo en la cafeteria de la escuela! ¡adios!— le grite desde el marco de la puerta. Quien sabe si me escucho pero bueno. Tome mis llaves y Sali a toda velocidad hacia la ecuela. Mi nueva escuela. Hoy era mi primer dia de clases, estabamos a mediados de noviembre, el semestre hace meses habia empezado pero debido a ciiertos problemas que tuve en la escuela anteriro mi hermano decidio cambiarme a una nueva preparatoria. Mis padres habian muerto cuando yo tenia 4 años en un accidente automovilistico, asi que mi hermano se habia quedado a mi cargo. Mis padres eran dueños de un buffet de abogados, por lo que mi hermano una vezque se recibio en la carrera de leyes tomo el cargo de la compañía. Casi toda mi vida me la habia pasado sola, a ecepcion de renji, que siempre estaba a mi lado. El era como un hermano para mi, es 7 años mayor que yo y actualmente esta viviendo en españa. Siempre me habla por telefono para saber como estoy. Algunas veces me resulta fastidioso por ser tan entrometido. Y muy sobreprotector. Pero aun asi lo quiero mucho.

Hace una semana me mude a karakura, mi hermano alquilo un departamento para mi. Esta en una zona decente y de clase media. Es espacioso. Pero lo mejor de todo es que vivo sola. Libre de la supervivcion de un adulto. Lo cual es realmente genial. Me puedo dormir a la hora que quiero y comer lo que se me antoje, el unico defecto que le encuentro es que esta algo lejos de la preparatoria, y ya que mi tacaño hermano no me compra un carro, una bicicleta o por lo menos patines para trasladarme, lo tengo que hacer caminando. Son casi las 6: 45 me siento con algo…bueno demasiados nervios. Ser la alumna nueva es lo peor. Si llegara al inicio de ciclo no me sentiria asi, pero entrar a mitad de año me da pavor. A estas alturas ya todos los demas se conocen , son amigos o hasta novios. Y entrar sin conocer absolutamente a nadie, ¡que horror!, al menos espero poder encajar.

A lo lejos pude ver la reja del instituto, faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Dios parecian gelatina, tenia nervios de entrar, pero que mas quedaba por hacer. Tome valor suficiente para entrar. Cuando estaba por entrar una chica paso corriendo a mi lado, chocando con mi hombro, mi celular cayo al suelo ya que lo levaba en la mano.

—perdon, los siento no te vi—se agacho a recoger mi celular del suelo y me lo entrego.

—no te preocuepes esta bien— sonrei para ver como se alejaba corriendo hacia el interior de la escuela. Guarde mi celular, que era la super mega edicion limitada de chappy, en mi bolso y continue caminando. Recorría los corredores de la escuela, parecian un maldito laberinto de ratas tratando de encontrar mi salon. cuando crei que estaba perdida. Logre encontrar el bendito salon. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, seguramente la clase ya habia empezado. Estaba por tocar la puerta pero me arrepenti. Tebnia panico entrar. Estaba indecisa en s entrar o salir corriendo de ahí ahora mismo. La segunda opcion me agradaba mas. ¡vamos rukia, tu puedes!, se valiente. Tome una bocanada de aire y toque la puerta. Al momento una mujer abrio la puerta del salon. Era ya mayor y vestia un traje café.¡aghhh! odio ese color.

—si, ¿en que te puedo ayudar jovencita? —oi que me pregunto la señora.

—buenos dias, soy Kuchiki Rukia, y fui transferida a esta escuela. Según dice este papel este es mi salon—respondi entregandole el docuemnto de admicion y mis horarios de clase.

—ya veo, pase señiorita kuchiki, este sera su nuevo grupo, el maestro esta atendiendo unos asuntos, no debe de tardar, dejeme presentarla a sus compañeros— y de nuevo regresaron mis nervios. Pase un poco indecisa al salon. En cuanto entre todos los alumnos callaron. Y voltearon a verme a mi. O eso pense hasta que senti como alguien se paraba tras mi espalda.

—disculpe el retraso rectora, estaba atendiendo unos asuntos—oi decir a la persona tras demi. A juzgar por lo que escuche era un hombre. Pero por kami que su voz sonaba tan sensual. De solo escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras la piel se me erizo por completo. La fragancia que llevaba llego hasta mis fosas nasales, ¡hay señor! olia tan bien. Mi cuerpo temblo levemente, esta vez claramente no eran por los nervios. Si me ponia asi con tan solo escucharlo hablar, no podia imaginarme lo que pasaria cuando lo mirara.

—no se preocupe Profesor, estaba por presentar a una nueva alumna, claro si me permite—

—adelante—y otra vez me puse como gelatina.

—alumnos, dejenme presentarles a su nueva compañera, su nombre es kuchiki rukia, ha sido transferida de tokio, confio que se lleven bien con ella, y sobre todo espero no recibir de su parte ninguna queja de acoso, eso va para usted alumno Asano, dicho esto me retiro, compermiso profesor Kurosaki— ¿Acoso?... a que mierda se referia con eso. Nota mental: "alejarme del tal Asano".

—pase usted… bien señorita kuchiki, vamos a comenzar con la clase, le pido pase a tomar asiento—mi nombre sonaba tan kawai dicho por el. ¡Rayos enfocate rukia! Aun sin mirar a mi nuevo profesor me diriji a una banca sola, cerca de la ventana. Las ansias de ver por fin a la cara a mi maestro me estaban matando, pero tenia que despistar mis ansias. Coloque mi mochila en el respalldo de lña banca y tome asiento. Respire profundo y levante la cabez para ver finalmente al dueño de esa sensual voz.

El aire abandono mis pulmones. Mi corazon comenzo a latir despavorido como si hubiera corrido un maraton en las olimpiadas. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Acaso estaba muerta, que los angeles se aparecian frente a mi. Si era asi, por favor no me revivan. Kami, ese hombre era la definicion perfecta de sensualidad y belleza. El pantalon gris se ajustaba perfectamente a sus muslos. La camisa café clara se enmarcaba como una segunda piel a sus pectorales y a sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Desde est momento el café es mi color favorito. Es mas, pintare mi cuarto, hasta mi cabello si gustan de ese color. Su piel era un poco tostada, pero de un color dorada que parecia brillar con el sol. Claro, que no como el tal edward en la pelicula de twilight, pero algo similar. Las facciones de su cara parecian cinceladas por la misma afrodita, sus ojos miel, eran tan bellos, que podias perderte en ellos con solo mirarlo. Segui inspeccionando su rostro, hasta llegar a su cabeza y a su ¿cabello naranja?...¿en serio? . Estoy segura que jamas llegue a pensar que alguien pudiera tener ese color de pelo, pero el era la excepción. Ese color quedaba perfecto con su, bueno con todo el. Diablos, faltaba poco para que mi baba cayera formando una catarata. Mi pulso se acelero de manera exagerada. Mi cuepo parecia haber sido inyectado con adrenalina, pero nada de eso. El solo verlo me hizo creer en la perfeccion. Y agradecerle a dios por ser tan generoso con los demas. Deberian darle una medalla o expulsarlo del pais por ser demasiado apuesto. Mi profesor era un momumento a la belleza masculina. Con el, estaba dispuesta a pecar todo lo que fuera ¡o si!.

—buenos dias, vamos a comenzar con la clase, empezaremos repasando lo que vimos el dia de ayer, como sabemos el cuerpo humano esta conformado por 200 huesos que…—se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a escribir, y hablar acerca de quien sabe que cosa, yo solo veia sus labios moverse y no emitir sonido alguno. en toda la clase no preste la minima atencion a otra cosa que no fuera admirarlo con la vista. Hay que parovechar las oportunidades no. Si dios me pone enfrente semejante prospecto, lo menos que puedo hacer es contemplarlo.

El sonido de la campana me saco de mi ensoñacion, tan enrollada estaba acosandolo con la vista que no preste atencion a toda la clase. El resto de mis compañeros comenzo a salir fuera del aula para dirigirse al salon de quimica, que como recordaba era la siguiente clase. Decidi hacer lo mismo antes de que me quedara ciega de tanto ver a mi maestro. Me levante de mi pupitre y pase frente a el, quien al parecer aun recogia sus cosas del escritorio.

—señorita kuchiki—lo oi llamarme.¡O no! ¿Se habra dado cuenta de que no preste atencion a su clase? De seguro me vio mirandolo como babosa. ¡Diablos! Con el puldo nuevamente como loco, lo voltee a ver.

—S-si…profesor Kurosaki— ¡estaba tartamudeando! Me lleva la…

—dime ichigo—¿eh?, …¿acaso me acaba de decir su nombre? ¡en serio! Y lo mejor. Me acaba de pedir que lo tutee. Dios otro punto a su favor—me parece que esto es suyo—extendio su mano hacia mi. ¿acaso me va a pedir matrimonio?. Me reprendi mentalmente y mire directamente su mano. En su palma se encontraba un pequeño dije de chappy que siempre llevaba colgado en mi celular ¿porque lo tenia el? ¿Cuándo fue que se me cayo?.

—¿pero como…?—saque mi celular que levaba en el bolsillo de mi uniforme, y efectivamente mi dije no estaba.

—vi como se le cayo, despues de que una chica tropezo con usted, no sabia realmente de quien era, pero mire su apellido grabado en el colgante— extendio su mano hacia mi, acerque mi mano para tomarlo. El contacto con su piel, hizo temblar mi cuerpo por completo. Su toque quemaba contra la mia. Era casi como si hielo y fuego hicieran contacto. Tome el colgante, y retire mi mano de inmediato antes de que notara mi nerviosismo.

—ahh…gracias…c-compermiso—guarde el accesorio en mi bolsillo, y Sali a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Coloque mi mano en mi pecho esperando que el latido de mi corazon se detuviera. Tome varias bocanadas de aire.

¡O si! Al parecer este año hiba a ser muy interesante despues de todo.

_Continuara…_

Y bien que me dicen, les gusto. Al parecer a nuestra rukia le llamo la atencion su nuevo profesor, ahora que pasara? ¿ichigo sentira lo mismo que ella? ¿podra surgir el amor entre nuestro querido profesor y su alumna? muy pronto lo sabremos. Nos vemos muy pronto.

byebye.

**Rukia kuchiki**

**Edad: **17 años aunque no los aparente.

**Ocupacion: **estudiante de preparatoria, y una muy buena.

**Altura:** muy poca 1.50 mt.

**Peso:** Eso no se dice!

**Caracteristicas Fisicas:** tiene el cabello negro oscuro, color de tez blanca, color de ojos entre azul y violetas (aun no se ha podido acalarar).

**Hobby:** le encanta los libros de literatura, las novelas de suspenso y misterio. Y practicar deportes en especial gimnacia.

**Color favorito:** morado

**Comida favorita:** la comida rapida y la instantanea.

**Curiosidades:** tiene una obsecion por el conejo chappy asi como por su hermano.

Odia el color café y el rosa. Es muy ordenada. Su cabello lo usa corto a causa de que perdio una apuesta con renji.


End file.
